


Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Christmas One Shots [5]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: The idea for this one was taken from Grey’s Anatomy, season 2 episode 12 with the same name.Matt, Kelly and Shay just really aren’t Christmas people and Brett is driving them crazy with it.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Christmas One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Two angst in a row because I haven't had time to edit the fluff. Sorry for the slow response to comments I dropped my iPad on a tiled floor like a idiot.

Casey, Severide and Shay have been living together for a long time now. They got a sweet three bedroom place and when Matt and Kelly became a couple they had a spare room, until recently that is. Brett had been living with a guy and after a bad break up they invited her to move in with them and things were going great, Brett’s a good friend, a great cook and she’s not a slob like Shay but she’s been a little down, not her usual bubbly self and well, that’s how they ended up here.

Brett adores Christmas and as soon as the season approached, she got very excited, asking what decorations they had, what they’re holiday traditions were, what they do on Christmas day. She didn’t believe them when they said they don’t do the holidays, that their Christmas day tradition was Chinese takeout, watching bad movies and getting drunk. Shay had good parents, she just wasn’t big into Christmas, Matt and Kelly had pretty rough childhoods and Christmas was never a big deal in their homes, they preferred to ignore it and wait for it pass.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That’s how one morning Kelly comes downstairs to make coffee and finds Brett decorating a 10ft Christmas tree in the middle of their living room and the rest of the room is covered in decoration.

Standing frozen in shock as he looks around the room, Kelly says to himself. “What the hell is this?”

Matt stumbles downstairs, wiping sleep from his eyes as he walks straight into Kelly.

“Mhh, coffee.” Casey groans, he is not a morning person but the flashing lights on the tree catch his eye anyway. “It looks like Santa threw up in here.” He says looking around the room like it was a haunted house.

“Morning guys, I made coffee and I even put cinnamon in it.” Brett says far too perky, pointing to the tree she asks. “What do you think? Did I go overboard? I know sometimes I can go a little overboard.”

“How did you get all this stuff in here without us noticing?” Kelly asks as Matt pours them coffee.

“Well, I got the decorations last week and I picked up the tree last night when you were all at Molly’s. You didn’t see it when you got home?”

“I guess, we didn’t switch the lights on. Listen Brett – ow!”

Suddenly Shay is behind Kelly and pinching the back of his neck.

“Brett, it all looks so great.” Shay says a little too enthusiastically, Matt looks at her confused.

“Oh, that reminds me, I got us all personalised stockings with our names on. They’re in my room, I’ll go grab them.” Brett runs to her room like a little kid.

“Ow, Shay! What the hell was that?” Kelly asks holding the back of his neck.

“We’re being supportive, remember? Brett loves Christmas, she’s not dead inside like you two.”

“Okay, but how long do we have to live in Santa’s village?” Matt asks leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Well, it’s only the fourth. So, quite a while. You’re just gonna have to work on your game face.”

Brett comes running back into the room and lays the stockings out on the counter in front of Casey.

“Wow, real Christmassy.” Matt tries with a fake smile.

“Yay, you like them! I’m gonna go get ready for work.”

“Yeah, keep trying, Casey.” Shay says patting him on the shoulder, she steals Kelly’s coffee and goes to get ready for work.

Matt takes a drink of his coffee and looks at the mug with disgust. “I really hate cinnamon.” Yet he keeps drinking it because it’s morning and he needs coffee.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sixteen days, that’s 2 weeks and 2 days and Casey can’t take it much longer. They’re on shift, ambo’s out on a call and everyone else is having dinner when Otis asks him.

“Hey, Casey how come you took the decorations down in your office?”

“You all know I don’t do Christmas and we’re currently living in Santa’s fucking grotto, so don’t push it.” Matt snaps.

“What?” Cruz asks confused.

“Brett.” Kelly jumps in to explain. “She decorated our whole place, it’s – it’s nauseating.” Patting Matt on the shoulder, with a fake smile he adds. “But remember, we’re being supportive.”

Ambo gets back from their run and Brett comes running into the common room overly excited.

“Hey, guys I had an amazing idea. We should do a secret Santa! Get the whole house involved.”

“Okay, Tiny Tim that’s en–”

Shay jumps into Casey’s lap, throwing her arm around his neck she puts her lethal pinch on him.

“Sounds great.”

Brett leaves somehow even more excited, saying she’ll sort it all out. Shay let’s go of Casey.

“OW! Will you stop pinching us!”

Shay grabs both Lieutenants by the ear and drags her boys into the bathroom.

“Hey! How many times do I have to say it? I know we’re not Christmas people but Brett is so deal with it.”

“Shay, Christmas isn’t something we do and I’m sick of getting it crammed down my throat!”

“I’m with Kelly, we’ve put up with this shit for weeks now; the enormous tree, cinnamon in _everything_ , those candles stink and if I hear one more carol I’m gonna stick a pencil in my ear, I swear to god. I’m starting to think grandma didn’t get run over by a reindeer, she threw herself under it.” 

“You think I like living in Santa’s village?” Shay snaps back at Matt.

“You could have just told me.” Brett’s quiet voice cuts through the room like a knife and they wonder how much of that she heard. “I’ll take it all down after shift.” She turns to leave heading towards the locker room.

“Oh shit.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Catching up to Brett, Shay grabs her and gets her to sit on one of the benches, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the boys kneeling down in front of them both.

“Brett, I’m so sorry. You’re right, we should have said something but you don’t have take it _all_ down.” Matt says, Brett’s sad face making him feeling like he just punched Bambi.

“You all just said you hate it.” Brett counters.

“Well, maybe it could be toned down just a little.” Shay admits.

“We’re not Christmas people Brett, but – a small dose won’t kill us.” Kelly agrees.

“Really? Because you don’t have to do that for me.” Brett says, getting a childishly hopeful look on her face.

“Hey sweetie, it’s too late. We’ve had this weird platonic threesome vibe going for a long time and you’re officially a part of it now. We’re a foursome and we got your back. Always, partner.”

Shay’s words couldn’t be truer and they descend on her in a group hug, wrapped around her Kelly starts chanting. “One of us. One of us.” And they all fall about laughing.

The bells go off and they all rush to their rigs, it’s a really rough call and after overhaul they don’t get back until shift is almost over. There’s none of the usual banter when everyone leaves 51, the four roommates just go home and straight to bed, physically and emotionally exhausted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Matt wakes up just after lunchtime and heads downstairs to make them all something to eat. Before he makes it to the fridge, he sees Brett laying down on the floor, her head under the edge of the Christmas tree.

“Huh.” This looks interesting, Matt moves across the room, laying down next to Brett, he takes hold of her hand and looking up, he sees what she sees. Something about the lights, it’s beautiful and somehow eases his mind, relaxing his body.

Kelly comes downstairs looking for Matt when he doesn’t smell lunch and finds them under the tree.

“What are we doing?” He asks, a little confused.

“Lights.” Is all Matt says, walking over to join them Kelly yells.

“Shay! Get your skinny ass in here!”

Running into the room she asks. “What?” Seeing the three of them under the tree Shay quickly joins them. “Oh, cool.”


End file.
